


No Ordinary Love ❄ Thiam Christmas Special

by fuckthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthiam/pseuds/fuckthiam
Summary: The lights from the gift store started to flicker when Theo entered the door and a loud buzz was heard to announce a new customer. It was the day before Christmas and for the first time in years it was snowing during the Christmas holidays. Theo wanted to leave the store as soon as he entered it, but instead dragged himself to a shelf full of snow globes. It was silent in the gift store apart from the squeaky noises that Theo’s wet boots were making on the floor. Theo took off his beanie and patted some of the snow from his coat.“A bit late for buying Christmas present, don’t you think?”





	No Ordinary Love ❄ Thiam Christmas Special

The lights from the gift store started to flicker when Theo entered the door and a loud buzz was heard to announce a new customer. It was the day before Christmas and for the first time in years it was snowing during the Christmas holidays. Theo wanted to leave the store as soon as he entered it, but instead dragged himself to a shelf full of snow globes. It was silent in the gift store apart from the squeaky noises that Theo’s wet boots were making on the floor. Theo took off his beanie and patted some of the snow from his coat.

“A bit late for buying Christmas present, don’t you think?” A girl around Theo’s age walked past the shop window towards him. She had messy red hair and dark brown eyes, her name tag showed the name ‘Emma’ in big cursive letters. “Do you need any help?”

“I’m just looking, but thanks...” Theo answered, picking up a snow globe with a figure of a boy and a girl kissing in it. He shook the snow globe and watched how the snowflakes were falling down.

“I’m sure she will love it,” Emma hummed, looking over Theo’s shoulder.

“I’m looking for a present for a guy actually…” Theo mumbled, putting the snow globe down and looking at the girl. “Do you have anything… with wolves?” Theo asked curiously. Emma looked at him with big wide eyes and then started to laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t think you should buy _that_ snow globe then… I have some over here with wolves in it though, look this one has pine trees in it as well! Oh, wait! I have a special one in the back!” Emma scurried away quickly and disappeared in the back of the store. A few minutes later she appeared next to Theo again.

“We only had five of this one in our store and I kept one behind, because I wanted to have- I mean I kept one behind for situations like this one...” Emma rambled and she pushed the snow globe in Theo’s hands. It was a bigger snow globe than the other ones, this one had a black wolf and a grey wolf in it. The black wolf was sitting while the grey one was standing closely next to the black one. There were five big pine trees covered in snow in the background, Theo loved it.

“You like it?” Emma asked curiously, tipping her head to the side.

“Yeah,” Theo said, turning to face Emma and pressing the snowglobe in her hands.”I’m taking this one!”

Emma smiled happily to Theo before walking to the cash register. She held up a roll wrapping paper and raised her eyebrows to Theo. Theo nodded in agreement, there was no way he could ever wrap a gift better than someone else. He watched Emma wrapping the snow globe in as a nice gift. Theo was too late to stop her from putting a name tag on it, it was supposed to be anonymous.

“From?” Emma asked, shoving the present over the counter so that Theo could write it down himself. Theo’s mind went blank for a moment and Emma looked at him with a sad smile. There was something going on between him and Liam. Unnecessary touching, longing looks, Theo wanted to be close to him all day everyday. _Is this what being in love feels like?_

After a minute she shoved the present back and tried to rip off the name tag carefully.

“Wait!” Theo said in shock, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. “C-can you write it down?”

“Sure can!” Emma hummed, grabbing the pen and looking at Theo. “From?”

Theo wanted to make joke and write down ‘The evil Chimera from Hell’ or something, but this didn’t feel like a joke to him. Theo didn’t intend to buy Liam a Christmas present, nor did he think he would feel so insecure about it. It felt serious, too real maybe and it made Theo sick in a way he didn’t know if it were butterflies flying around in his stomach or that it was regret.

“Theo,” He said, taking a deep breath again when he noticed he was holding his breath. Emma wrote his name in beautiful cursive letters and looked up when she was done. “To Liam…”

When she was done she pushed the present towards Theo, he looked at it and nodded. _He was really going to do this_ , he thought.

“Thank you, Emma… How much was it?” He asked, grabbing in his pocket for his debit card. The snow globe was not cheap at all, but Theo didn’t care. He payed quickly, and took the bag with the present from Emma’s hands.

“Have a nice day Theo, may we meet again!” Emma cheered, waving when Theo walked to the door. He waved and after a quick ‘bye’ he opened the door from the store and stepped outside.

Snowflakes were hitting his face immediately, causing him to frown. He didn’t bother putting on his beanie, he had one destination in mind, one name on his lips and he never felt more determined in his life.

*

Theo shifted on Liam’s doorstep, hair wet from the snow and cheeks red from the cold. He wanted to put the present on the ground in front of the door and run away fast, but Liam’s mom already saw him. She smiled sweetly and walked towards the door, opening it all the way and inviting Theo in.

“Theo!” She said happily, “What a surprise!”

“Hello...” Theo said awkwardly, “P-please don’t call Liam... I just want to leave this here, could you put it under the Christmas tree?” Theo pressed the gift in her hands and stepped back when he heard someone running down the stairs, skipping a few steps in the proces.

“Theo?” Liam asked in shock, looking from his mom to Theo to the present in his mom’s hands. Liam’s mom nodded to Theo and left quickly, hiding the present with both arms and walking back to the living room. She placed it under the Christmas tree next to the other presents.

Theo was nailed to the ground, looking at Liam in terror. He wanted to undo everything he did that day. It was a mistake, it was weird to buy his only friend a gift _that_ special.

“Come inside you idiot, you’re gonna freeze to death!” Liam yelled, yanking Theo inside and tugging at his wet coat. Theo quickly took it off and hung it at the coat rack.

“I was going to ask you to join us with Christmas, but I see you invited yourself already.” Liam mocked, walking upstairs and looking over his shoulder. “Are you coming or not? ”

“Why are we going upstairs?” Theo asked, shaking the tension off his shoulders and feeling more comfortable again. Buying a present and thinking about the meaning behind it didn’t feel like Theo at all. He was happy that nothing changed between him and Liam, yet.

“Because…” Liam started, checking Theo out. “You look like a wet dog.”

“Luckily I don’t smell like one…” Theo murmured, following Liam to his bedroom. Theo got attacked by towels and dry clothes immediately when he stepped inside the room.

“Before you ask,” Liam started, ”I was going to give it back, but I kinda forgot to give it back and I have it for almost a month now, but I’m giving it back now.” He rambled, as if he just now decided he wanted to give it back.

“What are you talking about, Liam…” Theo said muffled with his face pressed in a towel. He started to dry his hair, making it stand up wildly. He looked at Liam when he didn’t get an answer.

“Your sweater…” Liam whispered, looking away quickly when Theo moved his hands to the hem of his wet shirt. He looked back quickly, internally punching himself in the face. Theo is not a girl and he saw Theo shirtless many times, there was no need to look away, Liam thought. He knew what kind of perfect abs would be under that shirt.

“Oh!” Theo said surprised, grabbing the sweater from the pile of clothes on Liam’s bed. “I totally forgot I had this one!” He laughed, looking at Liam and holding the oversized grey sweater up in the air before putting it on. The sweater smelled like Liam and Theo couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his lips. Liam had worn that sweater. He could totally imagine what it would’ve looked like on Liam, he could basically live in it.

“Have you worn this?” Theo teased, before undoing the button of his jeans and unzipping it.

“I- No, I did not… I haven’t,” Liam stuttered, turning red and looking to the ground.

“I’m just teasing you,” Theo laughed, taking of his jeans slowly. “I’m half werewolf, half coyote and I can smell you on my sweater… I’m just saying in case you forgot.”

Liam was too embarrassed to give an answer to that and waited for Theo to be finished changing clothes so they could go downstairs. He couldn’t help but stare at Theo’s damp hair that was sticking onto his face, the oversized grey sweater that was even too big for Theo and his grey boxers that were surprisingly dry. His wet clothes were scattered around on the ground.

“None of these jeans fit.” Theo sighed, tossing another one on the ground. “Don’t you have sweatpants or something?”

“No, sorry...” Liam said, walking towards his closet to look for something else. Liam squeaked when he got yanked back by a sudden force. “What are you doing?”

“You’re wearing sweatpants.” Theo stated, holding in the urge to tug Liam’s sweatpants down and put them on without asking. He didn’t let go of Liam though.

“I’m not taking off my sweatpants, these are my only sweatpants!” Liam yelled in shock.

“Well okay, then I’ll just have to go downstairs like this…” Theo said sadly, walking towards the door and trying to hide his smile. He heard Liam gasp in shock and not a second later he got dragged back into the room.

“You can’t go down like that!” Liam yelped, quickly stepping out of his sweatpants and pushing them in Theo’s hands. They stood like that for a minute, inching closer to each other, but quickly got ready when they heard someone walking up the stairs.

“Boys? We are going to watch a Christmas movie with nice snacks and drinks. Do you want to join?” Liam’s mom asked after she knocked on the door. Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Theo. Theo shrugged and walked to towards the door and opened it.

“Yes, we were just on our way downstairs.” Theo said sweetly, following Liam’s mom. Liam sighed, he rather wanted to spend the night playing games in his bedroom with Theo.

*

After the movie Theo and Liam got ready for bed quickly. Theo lay down on the couch in Liam’s bedroom like usual, but Liam had other plans. He plopped down on his king sized bed and looked at Theo with a smirk.

“Two guys in a bedroom, five feet apart because they’re not gay!” Liam quoted the Vine, but changed a part to make it fit the situation. Liam laughed harder about the joke than Theo. “Come on, that was funny, you have to admit.”

“Is that your way of asking me to share a bed with you?” Theo laughed, sitting up and looking at Liam.

Liam didn’t answer, he rolled under the covers, holding up the covers on the other side of the bed and waited for Theo to scurry to the bed and lay down as well.

“Is there a reason why you decided for this,” Theo waved around with his arms, almost hitting Liam in his stomach. “To be a thing?”

“Well, I fell asleep once on the couch after gaming for hours and when I woke up my back and arms were sore… How come you never told me that my couch is a horrible bed?” Liam asked, rolling on his side and looking at Theo.

“It’s better than the back of my truck…” Theo admitted, rolling on his side and facing Liam.

“Your bed is better than the back of my truck and your couch combined.”

Theo and Liam stared at each other for awhile, trying to read each others face and figuring out why the silence between them was nice and not awkward. Liam smiled at Theo, receiving even a brighter smile back and he rolled around to turn the lights out.

“Goodnight, Theo..” Liam said, still smiling and rolling back on his side to face Theo again. He could only see Theo’s eyes shimmering in the moonlight that was shining through the curtains.

“Goodnight, Liam…” Theo whispered, brushing his arm against Liam by accident, but leaving it there. Liam didn’t seem to mind, only moved closer by the touch and making Theo’s heart stutter in his chest.

“Maybe a little gay…” Liam whispered, trying to hold in his laugh. Theo snorted and pushed Liam away a little too hard, causing Liam to roll out of his bed.

“Asshole..” Theo grumbled.

“I deserved that…”

*

Theo woke up with hair in his face, he tried to move away, but he was pinned down onto the bed. He really needed to go to the bathroom, but couldn’t even move his arms up.

“Theo stop moving…” Liam croaked, “I’m trying to sleep…”

“Liam?” Theo tried to wriggle out of Liam’s grip, but that only made it worse. Liam clung onto him as if his life depended on it. “I have to go.”

“No…” Liam whispered, burying his face in Theo’s neck.

“Yes…” Theo said, trying to move away again, but Liam was glued onto his body. “You’re a little too close now…”

Liam hummed and wrapped his leg around Theo’s leg, he didn’t make any progress of moving away. Theo’s body heated up and he couldn’t tell if it was because of Liam’s body pressed on his body or because it was too warm, or maybe both.

“It’s Christmas… Merry Christmas, Liam…” Theo murmured, trying to come up with a plan to get out of bed.

“Merry Christmas, Theo...  Now go back to sleep!” Liam’s voice cracked and he shuffled even closer when Theo thought he couldn’t get any closer.

“I bought you a present…” Theo whispered, trying to lure Liam out of bed. This seemed to have an effect, Liam’s head popped up and loosened his grip on Theo. Theo rolled out of bed, hitting the ground with a thud.

“Don’t let go Jack…” Liam whined, looking over the side of the bed reaching out for Theo with grabby hands. He looked at Theo with a sleepy smile, causing Theo to smile as well. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Theo stood up, grabbed his clothes and walked to the door. “I’m going to the bathroom first.”

Liam got out of his bed, putting on some clothes and walking to the hallway. He met Theo halfway and they walked downstairs in silence.

“I also bought you a present…” Liam said once they arrived in the living room. There was no sign of Liam’s parents yet. Theo looked at the clock on the wall, it said 8 AM. It was way too early to be up on a Christmas day, but Theo was happy that he was alone with Liam.

“You can open mine already if you want?” Theo asked, walking to the tree and picking up the present he bought for Liam last night. He plopped down on the couch together with Liam. “I hope you like it.”

“Is it weird that I’m surprised that you bought me a present?” Liam asked, tipping his head to the side and waiting for Theo to answer.

“Believe me, I was surprised as well.” Theo laughed, giving the present to Liam.

“Does that mean I’m special?” Liam asked, blinking adorably at Theo. Theo rolled his eyes and nudged Liam in his side playfully.

“Yes Liam, that means you’re special.” Theo said truthfully and he held his breath when Liam started unwrapping the gift. Liam’s eyes went wide when he saw the snow globe with the wolves. He looked at it with admiration, flipping it upside down and watching the snow fall down. When all the snow was on the ground in the snow globe he flipped it upside down again.

“Do you like it?” Theo asked as he took a deep breath and remembered how to breath again.

“Theo!” Liam exclaimed, putting the snow globe down on table carefully and attack hugging Theo. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam and hugged him back tightly. Liam sat back up and looked at Theo with a face expression that Theo couldn’t place.

“I love it… I love-” Liam couldn’t finish the sentence, because Theo moved closer. Causing Liam’s brain to malfunction as he stopped talking.

“You love...?” Theo asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at Liam with an encouraging smile. Theo hoped the sentence would end with ‘you’. Instead Liam moved closer, pressing a kiss on Theo’s cheeks quickly. Theo made a noise he didn’t know he could make.

“Did you just giggle?” Liam asked, eyes wide and a smile forming on his lips. “I wanna hear it again, do it again!”

“You’ll have to kiss my cheek again I suppose.” Theo laughed. When Liam moved closer again without hesitation and covered Theo’s face with kisses, they both ended up in a fit of laughter and giggles. They stopped after a while, catching their breath and looking at each other longingly.

“I think I love you…” Liam whispered quietly. He pressed his lips on Theo’s and pulled him close. Theo kissed back eagerly, not letting go of Liam and bringing his hand through Liam’s hair, tugging softly at it. The kiss deepend and Liam crawled over Theo’s lap and sat on it, both legs at Theo’s sides.

“I think I love you too…” Theo whispered against Liam’s lips. He pressed a quick kiss on his nose and another one on his lips. “You’re the best Christmas present…”

Liam’s eyes widened and moved away in shock. “Your Christmas present! Theo close your eyes!” Liam hurried away, leaving Theo on the couch in question. He did what he was told and closed his eyes, waiting for Liam to return.

“Okay hold your hands up, don’t drop her…” Liam said when he walked into the living room.  “Don’t drop her?” Theo swallowed nervously, but felt a soft fluffy thing on his hands with tiny paws.

“You can open your eyes…” Liam murmured, looking at Theo curiously. Theo looked at the tiny animal on his hands, it was a very fluffy Syrian hamster. Theo looked at it with a loving look in his eyes and it made Liam’s heart flutter.

“Dude, this is way too cute,” Theo whispered, cuddling the hamster and looking at Liam. “I don’t know how to take care of a hamster though…”

“Which is why we’re gonna take care of the hamster together!” Liam laughed, sitting next to Theo and petting the sleepy hamster. Theo laughed and leaned his head against Liam’s shoulder.

“I love you so much…” Theo sighed happily.

“Are you talking about me or the hamster?” Liam asked jokingly, he just wanted to hear Theo saying it over and over again.

“You, you idiot!” Theo laughed, bumping his head against Liam. “And the hamster of course…”

“What are you gonna name it?” Liam asked curiously, tapping on the hamsters head softly. Theo thought about it for a moment, but decided he would come up with it later.

“I don’t know yet…” Theo whispered, bringing the hamster to his face and burying his nose in the fur. He pressed kisses on the hamsters head.

“Evil Chimera of Hell… I can’t believe you’re kissing and cuddling a hamster… I want kisses too.” Liam said, moving his head to Theo’s.

“Oh shut up!” Theo laughed and pressed a kiss on Liam’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas gift! Thank you for reading ♡  
> Let me know if you want a part 2!  
> The story will flash forward to New Year's Eve.  
> What should they name the hamster? :D
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Jill for fixing a few mistakes and thank you Captainmintyfresh aka Thiamfresh aka Tagan for being such a big inspiration to me ♡


End file.
